Captain Jack, Come Back
by TopherGraceLover
Summary: Jack tries to move on in life after a tragic death in his family.


"Captain Jack, Come Back"

Chapter 1: Sitting and Waiting

He sits. He sits and waits and prays that she'll come back to him. It was never

meant to happen. However, it did happen. And because it happened, piracy has

come to an end. The Captain Jack Sparrow is no more, but it was no one's fault

but his own. She wasn't supposed to die. He was. He was supposed to be the one

killed. It was his time to move on. Not hers. His beautiful little girl, Krista

Sparrow, died. And because she died, every time he opens his eyes, all he can

see is her final time with him.

::flashback::

"Are you sure you want to fight me, mate? I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow,"

Jack arrogantly claimed, all the while leaning his sword against Becketts.

"Are you sure, you want to fight me, Mr. Sparrow?" Beckett calmly asked back.

?"I've already told you, it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said while making the

first strike.

Both men immediately realized that they had underestimated their partners. Both

men were very skilled in the sword. Not knowing what to expect, they kept

fighting.

As both men were sparring in circles, Krista quietly made her way into the room.

She knew someone was going to die, but she'd never let her father get this far

and be killed. As soon as her father "accidentally" tripped over a chair, she

made her self-known.

"Beckett!" she screamed. "Get your filthy paws off my father. Now!"

"Ah, yes. The lovely Krista. So nice of you to join us," replied Beckett.

With his back turned to his opponent, Jack took the opportune moment. Charging,

he ran forward, aiming at his back.

Beckett, sensing Jack's plot, sidestepped in perfect time. Leaving Krista in

perfect position.

Looking into Krista's eyes, Jack willed himself to wake up from this nightmare.

Panic rising in himself, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Father?" Krista questioned.

"Krista, love, its um…its going to be fine," he told her.

"I killed my daughter! I killed Krista! What kind of father are you?!? His mind

kept screaming at him.

"You're free dad, it's alright," she soothed him.

"Krista, please, stay with me, love. Please don't leave, my child!" He cried.

"I love y-you, father," she breathed.

"Oh, Krista, my beautiful girl, I love you child. Please, love, don't leave me!"

He said.

The last thing he saw on her face was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

When he turned around, Beckett was gone.

::end flashback::

Chapter 2: Second Chances

For as long as Jack could remember, he can never remember a time where he

thought he'd lost everything to live for. He had lost his most precious gift by

the woman he truly loved. When Zora was on her deathbed, he had promised to

protect their child with his life. He failed. Now, however, he is given the

opportunity for a second chance.

Sitting on the shoreline in Pearl's Cove, he admires his second chance. Bailey,

his second daughter, wades in the shallows by the shore. Her mother, Evie, is

living in the city of Port Royal under the watchful eye of "The Eunuch" and

Lizzy Turner. He loves her, yes, but it is still different then having Zora with

him. He took Bailey with him so he always knows where she is. He isn't going to

lose another one.

So in order to keep Bailey and himself safe, he gave up his old life of piracy,

and started a new one here on Pearl's Cove. He discovered Pearl's Cove on his

own. He needed a safe place to store The Black Pearl, so he found an

undiscovered cove, and named it. So now, his crew, Bailey, and himself have a

life here.

Chapter 3: Nightmares

Jack watched as Bailey climbed into her bed. He knew that he was being overprotective, but he just couldn't help it. After losing the first he knew that he couldn't take any chances. When Bailey finally got settled and looked at him, he could see it in her face. She was tired of being treated as a child, but Jack just couldn't let go.

He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead, breathing 'I love you' across her skin. "I'm sorry darling," he said.

Bailey looked at him strangely, "For what, Papa?"

"For watching over you like a giant shadow." He sighed, "I know it seems that I'm too protective over you, but I just cant forget about what happened to Krista."

"I'm not Krista, Papa. You shouldn't worry so much because we're safe here. She's in a better place, but she's not coming back," she said.

By now, Jack was already trying to hold back tears. "Please don't cry, Papa!" Bailey pleaded.

Every time they talked about Krista he couldn't help but let the guilt weld up inside him. Bailey always reminded him that it wasn't his fault, and he believed her. He just couldn't help the feeling.

Taking a deep breath he said, "I'm sorry love, I'm alright. Good night darling, I love you."

Smiling, she replied, "I love you too, Papa. Good night."

_Why'd you do it Jack? Hmmm? Why'd you kill her?_

I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I swear!

_You killed your own daughter Jack. You took her life away from her! She's dead!_

"Jack? Where's Krista?"

"Zora, love, please! Make them stop!"

"Did you kill her Jack? Did you?"

"I…umm…it was an accident."

"You didn't protect her like you said you would Jack!"

"Zora, please..."

_She's dead Jack. YOU killed her. You put her in an early grave._

I loved her. It was a mistake. I never would've killer her on purpose!

"_Father?"_

"Krista?"

"_Father!"_

"Please come back, love! I need you to come back!"

"_It's alright father. I'm alright. You need to let go and move on. Take care of Bailey."_

"Let go?"

"_I love you, and I'll always be with you."_

"Please forgive me, Krista, I didn't mean to."

"_I know father, you were already forgiven long ago."_

"Thank you darling, thank you. I love you."

AN: Ok, this is my first that i've posted. Please give all good and bad reviews you may have. If you think its good, tell me. If it needs to be different or changes need to be made, tell me. Don't be shy!


End file.
